comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kree (Earth-7642)
Kree.png Kree (Earth-33900) New Avengers Marvel Salutes the U.S. Military Vol 1 1.jpg Kree-.jpg 3819645-kree+1.jpg Kree.jpg The Kree are a scientifically and technologically advanced militaristic race of mostly blue-skinned humanoids from the planet Hala, in the Pama System located in the large Magellanic Cloud. One of the most technologically efficient races in the galaxy, the Kree have special emphasis placed on their skills in genetic engineering and are known to the people of Earth as the progenitors of the Inhumans. They are a powerful force in the galaxy that control a vast empire characterized by its militaristic lifestyle, advanced technology, and arrogance. History Over six million years ago, the Xorrians allegedly spawned the Kree, along with all humanoid life-forms, such as Skrulls and Humans, from their own DNA. The ancient Kree resided on Hala, a planet in the Greater Magellanic Cloud, which they shared with another sentient race, the plant-like Cotati. At an unspecified point in time, two distinct groups of giant godlike aliens experimented on the early Kree: * The Progenitors experimented on prehistoric Kree, engineering them by using the Primagen (or Prima Materia) Their attempt at turning them into new beings, resulted in the very first race of Inhumans. * The Celestials experimented on ancient Kree, creating the Kree Eternals and the Kree Deviants. * In the Kree Year Zero, about a million years ago, the Kree had their first encounter with the Skrulls. The meeting went disastrously and a long, bitter war ignited between the two races. The Kree eventually spread throughout the galaxy, establishing a vast empire. Interbreeding with various other races led to the creation of a second race of Kree with pink skin. The Pink Kree would eventually come to outnumber the Blue Kree. War between the Kree and other races is renownedly frequent, and has brought a negative viewpoint upon their culture by other civilizations. During one such war, the Kree suffered high casualties and became divided on how to even the odds. This Devastating defeat caused the Kree Government to become unstable, and Various factions began vying for Power. One particular group of Kree, known as the Reapers, dispatched science teams across different worlds, experimenting on various alien races in order to produce bio-weapons. One of the planets visited was pre-historical Earth; the humans were the most successful species to be subjected to the Kree's experiments, by being given their blood. This gave rise to a sub-order called the Inhumans. Among them was a hunter who would eventually be transformed into Hive by the Reapers.4. The Inhumans had the potential to obtain supernatural powers and characteristics if exposed to the Terrigen Mist, a mutagen exhaled from Terrigen Crystals. The Kree created Diviners to carry the crystals, and they were built to only recognize the unique genetic patterns in Inhumans so it could be ferried to a cityscape that the Kree constructed deep beneath the planet's surface; once joined with a temple built within the city, the Diviners would unveil the crystals inside and subject the Inhumans to further transmutation. powers and characteristics if exposed to the Terrigen Mist, a mutagen exhaled from Terrigen Crystals. The Experiment soon became known by the Kree Science Council, and upon the ruling of The Kree High Council, The Inhuman Experiment, Became under the Jurisdiction of the Kree Science Council. However two years after the Ruling, The Supreme Intelligence Overthrew the Kree government. And for another year, the Experiments went on underground. The New Kree Government soon discovered these illegal practices and eradicated the operation. Hive was intended to lead the Inhumans for the Kree, but instead he rebelled against them, led the Inhumans against their creators and banished them from Earth, leaving behind the Diviners, the Inhumans, and a member of their race who was either dead at the time or died later. However, the Kree decided that the Inhumans must be destroyed. As a way to do so, the Kree had the Monolith, a stone-like object that when turned into liquid form would serve as a portal to the distant desert planet, Maveth. Return to Earth Centuries later, the Kree that was left behind, later dubbed G.H., was discovered dead by residents of a village in Hunan, and eventually fell into the hands of HYDRA, the Strategic Scientific Reserve,[ and ultimately S.H.I.E.L.D.. The agency tried repeatedly to use the G.H.'s blood as a basis for advanced healing formulas for Project T.A.H.I.T.I., but most attempts proved fruitless, resulting in the test subjects becoming dangerously psychotic.13 The G.H. was then destroyed. It was also around this time that Phil Coulson, in an attempt to find the reason behind the G.H.'s presence on Earth, asked Lady Sif which of the many alien species she had previously encountered was blue. The Kree were one of the races she mentioned, but she added that the Kree had never been on Earth, obviously unaware of there visit millennia before. The Earth's importance as a strategic beachhead became apparent when the Justice Avengers became involved in the latest round of Kree-Skrull hostilities. The Skrull were revealed to have been infiltrating human society in an effort to control America's political infrastructure, using their shape-shifting abilities to replace key political figures. In the meantime, the Kree were reestablishing cultural ties with the Inhumans, ostensibly for the purpose of technological exchange, although their true intentions turned out to be far more sinister. At this point, Captain Marvel, former hero of the Kree Empire, approached the Justice Avengers with evidence that renegade elements within the Kree Hierarchy (led by Ronan the Accuser) were planning to 'erase' humanity through the use of exotic technology. This particular scheme was foiled by Marvel and the Avengers but it proved to be only the tip of the iceberg. As the war escalated and Earth's position became increasingly precarious, the Avengers were recalled to active service after a Skrull scouting party (led by interstellar menace The Super-Skrull) managed to abduct Marvel, Quicksilver, the Flash, and the Scarlet Witch. The Skrull also attempted to destroy the Inhumans' Great Refuge with a nuclear-level incendiary device, but failed when the Avengers intervened. This was the group's first inkling that an interplanetary war was being fought over possession of the Earth. During the ensuing conflict, the Super-Skrull took his prisoners back to the Skrull home-world, leaving the remaining Avengers to pick up the pieces and reform their tattered forces. The conflict worsened when the Avengers began to understand the scale of the war erupting all around them. Setting off in pursuit of their kidnapped allies, they discovered a vast 'Skrullian' armada en route to devastate the planet Earth; an equivalent Kree fleet poised to annihilate the Skrulls; and a full-scale insurrection breaking out between the Supreme Intelligence and Ronan the Accuser. All sides were determined to either invade or decimate the Earth in order to prevent it falling into the 'wrong' hands. Led by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman,Thor, Iron Man and The Vision, the Avengers launched an attack on the Skrull flagship, somehow managing to turn back the fleet after a desperate battle (during which Goliath 2 was deemed to be MIA and presumed dead when he attempted to stop a Skrull spacecraft from reaching Earth). The war came to a close when the Supreme Intelligence managed to bring Rick Jones into his presence. The Intelligence had been usurped by Ronan the Accuser, but (as he explained to Rick in retrospect), he was still capable of channeling his powers through an agent. While the Intelligence cared little for the fate of Earth and its inhabitants, he recognized that the Kree-Skrull war was futile, and temporarily altered Rick's DNA to release his 'full evolutionary potential.' Armed with godlike powers, Rick literally froze both Kree and Skrull forces in mid-stride, allowing the Intelligence to re-establish control over his people and bring the war to a halt. The effort proved too much for Rick's fragile human physiology; as he collapsed lifeless to the floor, the Supreme Intelligence teleported the remaining Avengers to his side to witness his grim sacrifice. The irony was not lost on the assembled heroes, who reflected that a frail teenaged boy had succeeded where all of their collective might had failed. The final act in the cosmic tragedy was played out by Captain Marvel, who - understanding the debt owed by all of them - agreed to merge his life-force with Rick's body, bringing the boy from the brink of death at the cost of their own individual freedom. Further Kree-Skrull Wars At several points in the years after the end of the first Kree-Skrull war hostilities were said to have broken out again between the two empires. It is unclear how serious these conflicts were though they were often referred to as "wars". The most significant of these instances came when the Skrulls lost their ability to shapeshift, and a Skrull Warlord provoked new hostilities. During this war, the Supreme Intelligence was incapacitated by the Silver Surfer who removed the Soul Gem which the creature used to maintain peaceful balance between its blue and pink Kree components. Afterwards, Nenora, a Skrull spy in the guise of a high ranking Kree official, took command of the Kree empire. The war ended with Nenora's death at the hands of S'ybill, the Skrull Empress. Rulership of the Kree was assumed for a time by an alien named Clumsy Foulup who was, however, soon assassinated by Kree military officers. The kree had a part to play In the murder of a green lantern, and the accession of Adora dessami as green lantern of her sector. Kree-Federation war Not long after the conflicts with the Skrull ended, the Kree again found themselves embroiled in a war, This time with the United planets, the war lasted from 1992 until 2014. In recent times, the war between the Kree and the United planets ended, thanks in no small part to the Nova Prime Irani Rael, and Chief of State Winema Wazzo being able to force the Kree to sign a peace treaty. Seeking revenge against the Nova Empire and refusing to abide by the treaty, Galen Kor, a general In the Kree Army, allied with Darksied, promising to give him the Power Stone in exchange for the forces necessary to annihilate Trantor, the capital of the United Planets. The treaty was not popular among the Kree citizenry, as massive riots broke out across their homeworld when the news of it broke. Galen's quest against the United Planets eventually led to his downfall. In a destructive battle waged in both Trantor's airways and city streets, Galen came close to destroying the entire planet using an Infinity Stone, but the Guardians of the Galaxy were able to use the stone to kill him. Secret Invasion The Kree have an agent on Earth that learns about the Skrull Secret Invasion but he is supposedly killed before he can summon help Yuuzhan vong war During the Yuuzhan vong war storyline, The Kree were one of many Empires, Invaded by the Yuuzhan vong. In Annilation #2 it is revealed that the Kree forces, commanded by the merchant House of Fiyero, make up 90% of the United Front. In #5, after mercy killing the Supreme Intelligence and wiping out the House of Fiyero, Ronan the Accuser assumes control of the Kree Empire. Ronan the Accuser and the Kree Empire join forces with the Avengers in the fight against the Yuuzhan vong. In the aftermath of the fight with the Yuuzhan vong, The Kree Empire was one of the view Interstellar states to Survive. Rise of the New Kryptonian Empire Following the War, Most of the known Universe is In Chaos, Kree Space is one of the many sectors of the Universe, plagued by pirates, Smugglers, and Unrest. The Kree Empire Is of three Empires trying to seize control of the Milky way, After the fall of most of it's galactic governments. However After Trantor Is Captured By General-Zod. He Restores the Kryptonian Empire, and declares himself Galactic Emperor. Ronan the Accuser, the acting ruler of the Kree Empire, forges an alliance with the Inhuman Royal Family to locate and save Black Bolt from General-Zod. Ronan only agrees to help the Inhumans in exchange for Crystal's hand in marriage, to which Medusa agrees. War of Kings Shortly after the Capture of Trantor occurs, the Inhumans begin their personal assault on the Skrull Empire. After destroying a Skrull warship that has fled into Shi'ar Space, as well as three Shi'ar Warbirds, the Inhumans next travel to Kree-lar and claim dominion over the Kree Empire. Emperor Vulcan, leader of the Shi'ar, declares war against the Kree and launches a surprise attack during the wedding of Ronan and Crystal. The Kree retaliate and through the actions of the various royal family members they endear themselves to the Kree. After the assassination of former Empress Lilandra the Kree launch a T-Bomb intended to end the war swiftly and decisively. The bomb is powered by Black Bolt's voice who resides in the bomb. Black Bolt is attacked by Vulcan and the two are presumed dead when the bomb explodes in Shi'ar territory. The Kree claim victory and control of the Shi'ar empire. Most of the Shi'ar's former Territory Is annexed by the Second Kryptonian Empire and The Kree Empire. Realm of kings With Black Bolt's death, Medusa struggles as sole ruler of the Kree Empire until her son comes of age.14 However, she would not have to struggle long, as Black Bolt returned to Attilan and the Kree throne shortly after his supposed death.& issue needed He led the Kree and Inhumans into battle during the War of Four Cities.& issue needed Black Vortex During The Black Vortex storyline, Ronan the Accuser steals The Black Vortex from the cosmically-powered X-Men, who then rampage on Hala. They eventually leave, but J'Son uses the opportunity to steal The Black Vortex and then destroys Hala and the Supreme Intelligence out of petty revenge. Ronan and the Imperial Fleet survive and the last remaining seed of the Supreme Intelligence was stolen from The Collector by Star-Lord's half-sister Captain Victoria. Royals As the Inhuman royal family, aided by Noh-Varr, make their way to the ruins of Hala in search of the Primagen. They are encountered by the still cosmically empowered Ronan the Accuser, who was mourning the destruction of his homeworld and traps them all in a psychologically devised prison tailored to torment each of its detainees. Noh-Varr discerns that said illusions are similar to his Pocket Battlefield effects, he works around it with his own battlefield device. Moving to free Medusa, Crystal, Gorgon, Flint and Swain with the help of Maximus while soothing the grieving accuser with his We-Plex Intelligence device to give him simulations of a thriving Kree Imperium. Having helped sow the seeds to reestablish the reformation of the fallen Kree, The Royals depart. Leaving the last accuser to pick up the pieces and hopefully mend itself with the help of the steadily regrowing Plex Intelligence, with Crystal coming along shortly after a heartbreaking parting with her former lover. Death of the Inhumans It is revealed that at some point the Supreme Intelligence had sent a Kree contingency away to explore and chart the Universe in order to find purchase and expand the name of Hala throughout the stars. The mission took generations and currently those among the contingency had never seen or set foot on their home planet, only able to dream of it. Eventually they finally returned to Hala, only to find it in ruins. They eliminated Ronan, exiled those loyal to him and decided to use the Inhumans as part of their plans to rebuild Hala and bring a new dawn to the Kree Empire. To that effect, they designed Vox, a new kind of Inhuman to have all the powers of an Inhuman but none of the humanity, initiating in the process a campaign of terror that killed thousands of Inhumans. It was later revealed that the Kree soldiers behind Vox had actually captured Ronan the Accuser and those loyal to him where they were experimented on. After breaking free and killing some Kree soldiers, Black Bolt finds where Ronan, now a agonizing cyborg is held, and kills him out of mercy. Members Known Kree * Ael-Dan - He used a Silver Surfer robot to execute Clumsy Foulup and Dwi-Zann during the Infinity Gauntlet. He was killed by Deathbird during the Kree-Shi'ar war. * Ahmbra - A Kree who assumed the human identity of Amber Watkins to watch Ultra Girl. * Captain Atlas (Att-Lass) - A Kree who is a member of Starforce and ally of Minerva. He was later mutated by Psyche-Magnitron . * Av-Rom - A Kree who is part of a group of Kree seeking to claim Hulking. * Bas-For - A member of the Kree species. * Bav-Tek - A Kree who is a member of the Kree Resistance Front * Colonel Bel-Dann - A Kree who is a member of the Kree Peace Battalion. Colonel Bell-Dann battled Raksor on behalf of the entire Kree empire. * Bheton - A Kree who is the leader of Ultra-Girl’s would-be mentors that resided on Earth. * Brock - A Kree who is a bodyguard to the Supereme Intelligence. * Bron-Char - A Kree who is a member of Galen Kor's Lunatic Legion. He smashed Captain America’s shield who then defeated him. * Bronek - leader of the Kree circa 78000 BC. Bronek was the one who created the Sentries. * Bun-Dall - Servitor to Supremor * Chief - Stationed on Drez-Lar under Ko-Rel. Killed by Gamora and the Phalanx * Ciry - Member of the Lunatic Legion. * Dal - A native member of the Kree. * Dandre - A Kree who resided on Earth and is one of Ultra-Girl’s would be mentors. * Dan-Forr - A member of the Kree race * Dantella - Member of the Kree Resistance Front. Currently deceased. * Dar-Ben - A Kree who used a Silver Surfer robot to execute Clumsy Foulup and Dwi-Zann during the Infinity Gauntlet. Killed by during the Yuuzhan vong war. * Dea-Sea - A Kree who was last seen as a child. * Devros - A Kree who is also known as the Brood King. Devros was a grand admiral and former commanding officer of Zen-Pram. He was transformed into a Brood and was later killed by Mar-Vell. * Dimples - stationed on Drez-Lar under Ko-Rel; killed by Gamora and the Phalanx. ** Dwi-Zann - a white Kree who was a general and ally of Clumsy Foulup; he was executed by the Silver Surfer robot controlled by Ael-Dann and Dar-Benn. ** Dylon Cir - member of Galen Kor's Lunatic Legion; he was converted into energy for the Omni-Wave Projector. ** Eine - A member of the Kree. ** En-Vad - a captain who trained Mar-Vell; he was part of an expedition to conquer Toped but was killed by Genis-Vell. ** Ess - was absored by the Phalanx. ** Kalum Fahr - A major in the Kree army. ** Falzon - Scientist; father of Shatterstar (Arides); currently deceased ** Fer-Porr - member of the Lunatic Legion. ** Flagpole - stationed on Drez-Lar under Ko-Rel; killed by Gamora and the Phalanx ** Galen Kor - founder and leader of the Lunatic Legion; led an assault on Earth in reprisal for Operation: Galactic Storm; apparently killed along with the rest of Legion when they were converted into energy to fuel the Omni-Wave ** Hal-Konn - A member of the Kree race. ** Hav-Ak - A member of the Kree Peace Battalion; later killed. ** Hez-Tarr - A member of the Kree. ** Hon-Sann - A member of the Kree. ** House of Fiyero - ruling house on Hala who ordered that the Supreme Intelligence be lobotomized; later saw Ronan as a threat and gave Tana Nile information on Thanos in exchange for framing Ronan for conspiring against them; attempted an alliance with Annihilation Wave; but were all killed by Ronan ** Jella - member of the Kree Peace Battalion; later killed ** Jenna - ** Jul - killed by the Phalanx ** Kaer-Linn - A Kree roboticist; currently deceased ** Kam-Lorr ** Kar-Sagg - scientist who created Midnight Sun eventually allowed him his freedom ** Klaer - member of the Kree Peace Battalion ** Klynn - ** Kni-Konn - ** Kona Lor - member of Galen Kor's Lunatic Legion; he was converted into energy for the Omni-Wave Projector ** Korath the Pursuer (Korath-Thak) - member of Starforce and a cyber-geneticist; founded the Pursuer project; later imbued with the power of Pursuer ** Ko-Rel - mother of Zam; stationed on Drez-Lar; she had the Xandarian Worldmind uploaded into her to become a member of the Nova Corps so she could protect Richard Rider from the Phalanx; eventually killed by Gamora ** Koth - ** Kree Peace Battalion - ** Bel-Dann - ** Hav-Ak - ** Klaer - ** Zey-Rogg - ** Kree Resistance Front - A group of Kree who desired freedom from Shi'ar. ** Bav-Tek - ** Shym'r - ** Trigor - ** Dantella - ** Visog - ** Malakii - ** Lar-Ka - former field commander in United Front who was executed by Ronan ** Leigh Marshall - A Kree who was posing as a human girl on Earth with her father; dated a Skrull boy ** Levan - member of Freebooter. ** Lon-Lorr - ** The Lunatic Legion - a Kree conspiracy group; the first Legion, led by Zarek, was based on the Blue Side of the Moon; the second, led by Galen-Kor, was also based on the Moon but were agents of the Supreme Intelligence ** Mac-Ronn – Scientist and ally of Ronan ** Malakii - ** Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) - the Kree's greatest hero, who defected to Earth, later died of cancer; past self was thought to have been transported to the future, but was revealed to be a Skrull named Khn'nr whose conditioning backfired ** Maston-Dar - ** Doctor Minerva (Minn-Erva) - member of Starforce; a geneticist who attempted to mate with Mar-Vell to sire a superior offspring to advance the evolutionary potential of the Kree; used the Psyche-Magnitron to duplicate the powers of Ms. Marvel ** M-Nell (Commando) - member of the United Planetss Starfleet; joined to symbolize unity between Kree and United planets ** Mon-Tog - a black Kree who is the commander of an outpost near Stent *** Morag - a Kree tribal leader from ions ago who oversaw the construction of the Blue Area of the Moon *** Murius - wife of Falzon and mother of Arides; later killed by her son *** Muz-Kott - *** Nenora - also known as Agent K6; Skrull that infiltrated Kree; former lover of Aptak and agent of Kylor; former chief coordinator of the Supreme Intelligence; she secretly informed Skrulls of Kree plans; she was revealed as a Skrull by S'byll and deposed. *** Nep'perr - *** Nera - *** Noh-Varr - A Kree soldier from a parallel reality, called Marvel Boy; currently stuck on Earth-616; gene-spliced with cockroach-like insect, sole survivor of ship which crashed on Earth; initially captured by the Midas Corporation; imprisoned in the Cube; recruited by Norman Osborn for his Dark Avengers, eventually leaves the team upon learning most of its members are villains *** Nos-Verr - *** Om-Fad - Lamentis-based member of the Priests of Pama; ally of Quasar (Phyla-Vell) and Moondragon. *** Pap-Tonn - scientist *** Phae-Dor - former leader of the Kree Science Council; attempted to Capture Mar-Vell from the ship of Dr. Minerva for use in the War of the Three Galaxies *** Phaht - *** Phyla-Vell - a Kree Accuser sent to Arrest the Guardians of the Galaxy *** Por-Bat - *** The Priests of Pama - Pacifists; trained Libra and Mantis *** Foster - *** L’ai Sau - *** Om-Fad - *** Son-Dar - *** Straker - **** Teress - **** Primus - white Kree; former pawn of the Supreme Intelligence; he led an underground militia **** Ran-Deff - **** Ronan the Accuser - former Supreme Public Accuser of the Kree empire; leader of the Kree Accuser Corps, formerly administered justice on behalf of the Kree, acted for the Shi'ar once they took over Kree empire, allied himself with Richard Rider during the assault by the Annihilation Wave. Ronan turned the Empire over to the Inhumans and married into the Inhuman Royal Family. **** Sallen Bei - drafted the record of the events of the Kree/Shi'ar war that was recovered by the future "Lunatic Legion" **** Sals-Bek - assassin **** Saria - had an affair with Genis-Vell **** Sar-Torr - was aboard the Helion **** Sen - killed by the Phalanx **** Shatterax - member of Star Force; he was cybernetically enhanced **** Shatterstar (Arides) - Kree super soldier prototype; the son of Fal-Zon; he would later kill his mother **** Shymr - member of the Kree Resistance Front **** Singhre (Shen-Garh) - one of Ultra-Girl’s would be mentors who posed as her doctor; assumed the identity of Dr Steven Singer. **** Sintaris - High Kronaster and ambassador to the Intergalactic Council **** Sro-Himm - member of the Lunatic Legion **** Sta-Ramm - **** Starstealth - Kree warriors attempting to avenge the loss of the Kree/Sh'iar war; formerly imprisoned in the Vault; extradited to an interstellar War-Crimes Tribunal **** Kalum Lo - A Kree major in the Kree army and leader of Starstealth; he led an assault on Earth that temporarily destroyed Wonder Man. **** Bo’Sun Stug-Bar - **** Zamsed - **** Stug-Bar - member of Starstealth **** Supreme Intelligence - collective minds of greatest Kree; supreme ruler of the Kree; originally created in order to lead creation of a counterpart to the Skrull Cosmic Cube; lobotomized by House of Fiyero; mercy killed by Ronan **** Talla Ron - member of Galen Kor's Lunatic Legion; he was converted into energy for the Omni-Wave Projector **** Tara - ** Tarnok-Kol - a Major in the Kree army ** Tar-Rell - ** Tellis - ** Ten-Cor - worked alongside Peter Quill on Hala until being assimilated by the Phalanx ** Tiptoe - stationed on Drez-Lar under Ko-Rel; killed by Gamora and the Phalanx ** Tir-Zar - served under Yon-Rogg ** Tokk - ** Tol-Nokk - assassin ** Trigor - ** Tus-Katt - coordinator for the Supreme Intelligence ** Ultimus' - Kree Eternal; also known as Demon Druid; member of Starforce; buried under Stonehenge 3000 years ago by Tantalus; adopted a new name when he learned of his true origin from the Supreme Intelligence ** Una - medic stationed under Yon-Rogg; was the romantic interest of Mar-Vell; killed by a stray blast during a battle with the Aakon; buried on an asteroid circling Mars ** Una-Rogg- the daughter of Yon-Rogg and an enemy of Genis ** Uni - part of expedition to conquer Toped ** Visog ** Vron-Ikka - a Major in the Kree army; slept with Rick Jones in an attempt to gain the rights to his memoirs; believed they held the secret to his Destiny Power ** William Kevin Wagner - a Kree living as a human; lover of Carol Danvers; blackmailed into staying away from Carol by Sarah Day ** Yan - killed by the Phalanx ** Yon-Rogg (deceased) - A Kree colonel who is the father of Zey-Rogg and Una-Rogg; led the Helion in mission to investigate Earth; former superior to Mar-Vell; later opposed him. ** Zam - son of Ko-Rel. ** Zarek - Prime Minister ** Zenna - member of Starstealth ** Zen-Pram - Commander in the Kree army; captured and hatched into a Brood; killed by Mar-Vell ** Zey-Rogg - son of Yon-Rogg; brother of Una-Rogg; transported to the Microverse by Captain Marvel and wounded by an execution squad intending to assassinate Rick Jones ** Zyro - technician serving under Yon-Rogg Hybrids * Carol Danvers - Earth superheroine who was genetically modified by accident; is effectively half-Kree * Dorrek VIII/Teddy Altman (Hulkling) - member of the Teen Titans; son of Mar-Vell and Princess Anelle making him half-Kree/half-Skrull; lover of Billy Kaplan (Wiccan); was taken to Earth where he was raised * Genis-Vell (Captain Marvel/Photon) - former member of the Thunderbolts; genetically engineered son of Mar-Vell and Elysius who was artificially aged to adulthood and imbued with memories of growing up on Titan; Killed by Baron Zemo * Hav-Rogg - son of Zey-Rogg and grandson of Yon-Rogg * Robert Grayson- an African American Superhero, from Danville Illinois, Robert was genetically modified by Accident, and was brainwashed into thinking a was a Kree, and a former member of the Teen Titans; Currently a member of Alpha flight Space Program * Ultra Girl (Suzanna Sherman/Tzu-Zana) - an Earth superheroine who is a Kree savior, she is a Kree/Human mutantneeded and former member of the New Warriors; currently a member of the Initiative , , , and 68 more * Marvel Villains * Comic Book Villains * Fantastic Four Villains * Silver Surfer Villains * Guardians of the Galaxy Villains * Hostile Species * Sophisticated * Jingoist * Military * Martial Artists * Hegemony * Disciplinarians * Lawful Neutral * On & Off * Arrogant * Elitist * Lawful Evil * Evil Vs. Evil * Provoker * Humanoid * Hypocrites * Agents of SHIELD Villains * Abusers * Fanatics * Honorable * Evil from the past * Control Freaks * Supremacists * Slaver * Misanthropes * Corrupt Officials * Science Fantasy Villains * Cartoon Villains * Status dependent on Version * Cults * Evil Creator * Hulk Villains * Type dependent on Version * Defenders Villains * Social Darwinists * Oppressors * Mongers * Doctors and Scientists * Grey Zone * Barbarian * Movie Villains * Paranoid * Failure-Intolerant * Gaolers * Strategic * Crossover Villains * Harbingers * JLA/Avengers Villains * Imperialists * Organizations * Aristocrats * Propagandists * Dark Priests * Tragic * Arena Masters * Dark Knights * Rivals * Action Movie Villains * Live Action Villains * Conspirators * Deal Makers * Totalitarians * Captain Marvel Villains = Kree = Edit * VisualEditor * History * Rename * Talk (0) Habitat Habitat: Kree-Lar, Turunal system, Large Magellanic Cloud Population: 30 billion (prior to Yuuzhan vong war) ); currently 300 million. Miscellaneous Type of Government: Military-Technocratic Dictatorship Empire. Level of Technology: Advanced: Advanced warp-drive starships, robots, cyborg, and cybernetic technology, genetic engineering, psionic technology, energy weaponry, and battlesuits. Cultural Traits: Please consult the Kree Empire page. Representatives: Supreme Intelligence, Ronan the Accuser, Captain Marvel, List of known Kree(above)